From Fluttering to Flight
by Ierpier
Summary: Oneshots set in the universe of 'Take these broken wings'. Will be set anywhere in the timeline, as well as in the future. Feel free to leave prompts in your reviews.


**This one is based on a prompt by Thornspike: "Rumors of Marian being alive spread like wildfire in Nottinghamshire. Your choice when in the story's timeline. I want to know your take on how it will affect Robin and the thoughts running rampant in Regina's head when they hear the rumors."**

**This is set somewhere between Regina's return and finding out about the pregnancy.**

* * *

><p>It had been over two years since Marian had disappeared, leaving no trace to the nature of her passing. In the absence of answers, rumors had flourished, rumors that like all stories told time and time again had eventually morphed into a legend branded in the heart of the Sherwood Forest. The idea that Marian was alive was certainly not a new one. Robin knew it was folly to continue putting faith into the stories about confused brunette women appearing out of nowhere, had known it would only end up a familiar disappointment when he'd sent a convoy of rangers towards the town of Nottingham, from where the stories had reached him of a woman that could very well be Marian. He'd known that they would not bring back the woman he'd loved and lost, but hearing it again from the saddened mouth of one of the rangers sent out to search for her.<br>"I'm sorry Robin. Not knowing …" The ranger sighed and Robin gave a curt nod, one of understanding, but also one bidding him to not voice what both of them knew already. He saw the word spread through camp at the return of the rangers, felt the spirits in the camp fall immediately and knew it had been a mistake, to light up that promise of hope that he'd known wouldn't deliver. He slung his bow from his shoulder, the weight wearing him down too much, and padded down to the tent. His wife was waiting for him. He hadn't told her about the search party for Marian, but knew that it was inevitable she'd find out. He swallowed thickly and stepped into the tent.

Regina was busy reading. A tick leather book with worn, yellowed pages on her lap. She bit her lip in concentration as she flicked through the pages quicker than he'd ever been able to. Regina was higher educated than him and definitely than most of the men and women in camp. He'd insisted on his son learning to read and write, but most of his people were not able to do so.  
>"Hey." Regina's eyes flicked up from her book at his greeting. Robin plopped his bow down on the dressing table lacking his usual care. Regina caught his mood and gently closed to book, careful not the harm the delicate pages. "Everything okay?" She frowned, sitting up a bit more and cocking her head. Robin sighed and shrugged off his jacket, everything seemingly constraining him. He sat on the bed, back turned towards her.<br>"I sent men to search for Marian."

He heard her confusion in her silence, then the slight hitch of her breath as she understood . The bed dipped as she scooted closer to him, swinging her legs over the bed to sit next to him. "Because of the rumors?" Her voice was supportive, her hand taking his and squeezing it. Robin turned to her, finding her eyes brewing with a myriad of emotions, waiting for his reaction to pick one out and let it fill those beautiful brown orbs. Somewhere swirling in those eyes was heartbreak that he'd be able to bring to the surface with a few words. He bit his lip, afraid to bring out those emotions he wished he'd never have to see in those eyes. Finally he sighed and brought one hand up to rest on her neck, softly caressing the ends of her hair now brushing there.  
>"They've been around for years and … I try to ignore them, but this time …" He shook his head. She didn't need to hear why he'd chosen to send rangers this time, it was not the thing the insecure girl still rooted inside his wife needed to hear. He gave a soft smile and brought up his other hand to cup her cheek. "I'm not trying to replace you, Regina. I love you."<br>Regina smiled and lowered her head. "Robin, I understand. Not knowing, it must be … terrible."  
>He sighed. "It is." Regina leant her head against his palm and closed her eyes, listening to his breathing for a while. Silence fell between them before Robin spoke again, his voice thick, heavy and laced with emotion rumbling inside of it.<p>

"I… I know I shouldn't do it. I only end up being disappointed. I know I should just allow her to rest, but I …" He swallowed thickly. "How can I mourn her when I don't know if she's…" His voice trailed off. The word too heavy, too real to voice. "How can I mourn her when there's still the possibility that she's alive?" A desperation in his voice, a grief over the question that no one had been able to answer. Regina opened her eyes again and met his, filled with tears and desperation. She lifted one hand to cup his cheek, streaking away the tears that were falling for the woman he'd loved before her, the woman he'd lost.  
>"I don't know." She admitted.<p>

Robin shook his head and his shoulders sagged again as he let out a deep breath. "I know it just ends up being a disappointment when the stories turn out to be false but …"  
>"… But you can't bear the thought of them being true and you not having looked for her." Regina added. Robin let out a soft 'yeah', casting his eyes down. Robin swallowed thickly.<br>"But it's not just about me, Regina. It affects the entire encampment. They still miss Marian dearly and every time I sent out a search party, I disappoint everyone. And … I hurt you." He lifted his eyes to her. "I love you and that should be enough, but …"  
>"Shh." Regina shook her head. "No. I'm not a replacement for Marian, we both know that. That's a good thing, Robin, but it also means that Marian is still somewhere." She lifted up her hand and placed it against his chest. "Here. Your head may see reason, but your heart does not. I can't blame you for your heart, Robin."<p>

Robin gave a soft smile and grasped her hand, clutching it against his chest. "Do you think I should stop sending men after … rumors?"  
>Regina gave a soft smile. "It's not my place to tell you."<p>

He grasped her hands and nodded his head. "Thank you." His breath hitched slightly. "Regina, just know that… No matter what happens… I love you, I will never leave you, okay?"  
>Regina nodded, her eyes so full of conviction that Robin was slight taken aback by the depth of her trust. "I know."<p>

He swallowed thickly. "Regina, I-"  
>"Shh… I know."<p> 


End file.
